A common insulated container for refrigerated shipping uses a molded polystyrene liner, commonly referred to as styrofoam, within a cardboard box. An ice pack or other cooling element also is placed in the container to keep the contents of the box cool during shipment. Additional layers of insulation also may be used to separate the contents from direct contact with the cooling element and any moisture that may condense around the cooling element or nearby surfaces.